


The Land God and his Familiar

by itsukishushowtime



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Softness, familiar!ash, i just miss them, landgod!eiji, self-indulgent kamisama kiss au, yes ash has fox ears and theyre very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 07:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19058161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsukishushowtime/pseuds/itsukishushowtime
Summary: Ash is Eiji's new familiar, and they have a friendly chat.





	The Land God and his Familiar

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago, but never got to finish it. If you'd like to see the Ash design for this, it's right here! https://twitter.com/ricecakies9/status/1061066228775747584?s=20

It hadn't been long since Ash had come to reside at the Okumura shrine. It still caught him by surprise each morning, the friendly spirits flitting past his ears as they greeted him, beckoning him over to his Master's...-No. He was told not to call him that...his friend's room.

The land god of the shrine, Eiji.

A human bestowed heavenly powers, Eiji still had the calm resolve and wits of a normal young adult, but godhood has raised his maturity in a way that has only made Ash respect him more. He was already extremely grateful to be housed in such a place, as Eiji's new familiar. Lightly swatting the fluttering spirits away, he stretched out on his futon. His ears sleepily twitched, the soft, fox like ears pressed flat against his mussed up hair. So early...he knew Eiji liked to wake up at the crack of dawn to work, but this was a little ridiculous.

“I get it, I get it. Shoo.”

He yawned, his other hand pushing himself up off the ground slowly. Ah... his claws left a dent in the wood. Hopefully no one would notice. His bare feet patted against the floorboards as he walked to the room next door to his own. He slid the door open, attempting to be quieter than normal. Eiji was seated cross legged in his pajama robe, a brush and ink well set in front of him, as well as a large book and several stacks of thin, white paper. He noticed Ash's entrance, his originally thoughtful expression turning into a soft smile.

“I see you're still not a morning person.” The land god quipped, patting the ground next to him. With a short sigh, the golden haired kitsune sat next to him, his tail curling behind him.

“I'm a bit backed up on wishes...they just have been piling on and on since I got here. I feel bad for some of them. Any requests I can't grant…” Eiji stared at the floorboards, a melancholic tone in his gaze. The life of a land god was busy. Listening to the people's prayers, granting wishes, cleansing miasma and terrible energy from the shrine...but even he could not do everything. He was still in a human body, restricted and limited in his abilities. His familiar flicked his forehead, snapping him out of his stupor.

“You're doing just fine. Nothing you can do. Stop blaming yourself.” Ash shifted, his elbow pressing against his raised knee. With a gentle smile, Eiji reached to adjust his robe.

“You never tie the sash tightly enough. Your shoulders keep slipping free.” He waited, hand hovering over Ash's shoulder. He knew how he felt about touch without consent. The rather relaxed young man nodded, allowing Eiji to fix his outfit. He pushed Ash's long locks away from his body, swift, knowledgeable fingers retying the sash.

“Have you ever thought of cutting your hair? It seems like a burden to you.” Eiji pulled himself away, admiring his handiwork. The shrine spirits had made him practice that ten times over, till at this point he could call himself an expert. The baby blue fabric hung off of Ash's body gracefully, the black birds patterning it almost seeming to fly across with every movement.

“I have. But there're no scissors. And…” He was reluctant to say the true reason why his hair remained this length, even after he was finally given a chance to rid himself of it and the memories it left him. He raised a lock, spreading the thin, blond hair between his fingers.

“You said it suits me.” He spoke quietly, dropping his hand, the hair falling with it. Eiji’s eyes widened for a fraction of a second, before he smiled so wide Ash thought his cheeks would split. The familiar found his lips turning up at the sight of it, before he mussed up the human’s hair.

“Stop stalling. You got talismans to write. How many today?” Ash pulled his hand away from Eiji, quietly thinking about how soft the other’s hair was. It was silky, but not completely. The texture was enough for any normal person to wonder what shampoo he must use, but other than that, it was...natural. Refreshing. Not perfect, like true gods, but so overwhelmingly normal and just so Eiji. So human. He watched him with piercing green eyes, studying his every move. How was someone so plain, so ordinary, so overwhelmingly kind...How did someone like this become someone so holy to the shrine goers of this land? 

Eiji let out a loud sigh, resting his head against the table. It was obvious he was burnt out from writing, black ink staining his fingers.

“Too many. Valentine’s Day is next week, and all the little schoolgirls are praying for help that their crushes will accept their confessions.” Eiji was barely any older than the girls he was talking about. He was a new high school graduate and athlete, who had hopes and dreams about being a photographer and traveling the world. A dream he willingly chose to give up. Ash still didn't understand his reasoning, nor was he told exactly how that glowing yellow dot, the mark of a land god only seen by other gods and spiritual beings and demons, managed to end up on him of all people. And he never felt the need. It's none of his business. He only had one thing to care about for the foreseeable future, and he was sitting right next to him.

“What about you? Got a girl you're going to confess to, Eiji? Are you going to make her chocolate and give her a big kiss?” Ash couldn't help but tease him, the way his cheeks lit up only urging him to poke even more fun. He already knows the answer.

“Of course not…! Ash, I knew you were a fox, but you could really stop with the teasing!” He retaliated, embarrassed. Ash already knew Eiji has had virtually no experience with anyone at all. In fact…

‘To become my familiar, I just have to..!’

The memory struck him once more, like it did every once in a while. Eiji's soft lips against his own, golden bands wrapping themselves around his wrist like handcuffs, binding the fox spirit to the Japanese teen. The rotting carcass of an oni lied next to them, Ash splattered with its blood. Although he was being bound to another, he felt...free. He was free. Free from the other demon's grasp. He wishes he could at least forget that demon’s name.

“Fine, fine, sorry. I'll leave you to it. I have cleaning to do anyway. Those little spirits you got never leave me alone till I'm scrubbing the floor.”

Ash stood up to leave, much to Eiji's dismay.

“Oh, uh…! Ash, before you go do that, I was wondering-”

“Mm…?”

“I wanted to make a photo album about this place...I want to make my home known in my heart forever. I just wanted to know if I have your permission to...take a few photos of you? Nothing weird, I promise!” He assured, hands waving in front of his body. Eiji wanted to photograph...him? He would be lying to say he wasn't surprised. He'd seen his photos. They're gorgeous, it was only a matter of time before he'd try to take some of the shrine.

“Is there even a choice to say no?” 

He was only a familiar, a servant to his land god, his opinion was worth nothi-

“Of course there is. That's why I asked, dummy.” Eiji only gave him an incredulous look in response, as if he was questioning why on earth Ash would ever say such a thing.

Ash’s mouth flapped shut, surprise washing over his features. Did he hear that right?

“I...pfft…” The blond covered his mouth, stifling a laugh. Eiji’s head tilted with confusion. 

“Did I say it funny?”

With a wave of his hand, Ash fought to hide his smile, turning away.  
“It’s just been so long since I was given a choice to...do anything. I was so surprised I couldn’t help but laugh-” He doubled over even more, his laughter echoing off the walls. Slowly, Eiji smiled too.

“You always have a choice here, Ash. You’re your own person in this shrine. Don’t forget it, alright?”

Eiji reached a hand out from where he was sitting, catching Ash’s attention. Calming down, Ash slowly pressed their hands together, before linking their fingers. He raised Eiji’s hand up to his face, softly pressing his lips to the back of his hand. 

“With you here, I don't think I ever could."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter @ricecakies9!


End file.
